POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter six
Chapter six of POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, and the final chapter. Plot Ann the Firewing amphiptere and Sean the Pteranodon have awakened to find themselves adrift in the ozone layer, they notice the sun rise around the globe, Ann sighs in relief that she made it, "this place" Sean says, admiring the earth, "yes, this is the planet we both come from, a planet in which you and I were born, born because there is a reason for us to be her" Ann states, "the inhabitants of this planet, human and animal alike, live together as friends, here, we are all friends, you and I are friends" she adds, "all, friends" Sean says, his glowing red eyes even turn off, Ann nods and extends her right wing in a friendly gesture, Sean extends his right hand and grabs her in friendship, "let's return..." she utters as she free falls back to earth with Sean holding on, "to our home" Ann finishes and the two fall to earth together, but Ann ends up fainting from exhaustion and loses her grip, "Ann" Sean exclaims latching onto her, "return, home" he says, flashing his eyes red briefly to call the rest of the Army of prehistoric creatures. Back with the zoosters, the last of the fires have been extinguished, The Velociraptors received Sean's call for help along with the other prehistoric creatures and the team noticed, "they're falling" Sheen says, causing the zoo animals to gasp, "Ann and Sean?" Kowalski asks, the Rhamphorhynchus, Harpagornis and Meganeura didn't answer, instead flying out to rescue them, "anyone who can fly, go with them too" Skipper tells the zoo animals, a bunch of birds comply and head out, "and good luck" Marlene shouts at them. Back with Ann and Sean, they were practically falling at meteor speed, as they were burning up, Ann was still unconscious and Sean was still hanging on and enduring the hot descend, luckily the other flying creatures reach them and together form a large net of tendrils to catch them, but end up being dragged along with them, birds arrive next and try to slow them down by force, they get underneath and flap hard up, though Ann and Sean were no longer burning. Back with the zoo animals and landbound prehistoric creatures, they have rushed outside to check, the flying prehistoric creatures were knocked away and the modern ones fallowed, "it's no good" Marlene exclaims hopelessly, "than we'll catch them" Skipper states, "but how do we do that?" Maurice asked, "some kind of giant cushion?" Julien guesses, "a cushion" Private mutters in thoughtfulness. Back with Ann and Sean, they were hopelessly plummeting, but the swimming and flying animals were creating themselves a whirlpool, then channeled it into a waterspout and finally a great big bubble, "that's it" Private cheers "you're doing great" Kowalski joins, eventually they hit it. Sean passed out but awoke when he noticed, Ann awoke right after, expressing surprise, the flying animals released the bubble which fell into the pond and created miniature tidal waves, getting everyone too close drenched, Private dove in with the other penguins, the Styxosaurus, Hesperornis and Marlene fallowing, Private, Rico, Kowalski and Skipper went to Ann and help her to shore, Marlene, the prehistoric seabird and the plesiosaur doing the same with Sean, the first five surfaced and Ann flew out saying "I'm alright" and heads to Sean, extending her hand, who he accepted and fallowed, they then admire the concentration of animals, the Rhamphorhynchus, Harpagornis and Meganeura and modern birds return, "everyone on my planet is my friend, we're all friends" Sean states, "yeah that's right, every one of us is a friend" Private supports, Marlene nodding along, "yes we are all friends" Elvis agrees on, with Mort nodding to, then the sun rose and everybody look at it, though Julien kinda thought it was too bright as he shades his eyes, Private looks at the magnolias and remembered Sheen saying 'it bloomed in our home', suddenly he got an idea, "I know the place, where they can make a home" he exclaims, grabbing everyone's attention and the raptors look in curiosity. "Brilliant, the sun also rises" Savio mutters at the light from the pond, "as surely as night all day" Hans joins in, "call me crazy but for some strange reason..." Clemson remarks, "mornings can be an absolute blast" all three say. Back at the power plant, everything has calmed, "ugh, we're safe" Alice expresses in relief, then catches sight of everyone looking happy on a camera, including the army of prehistoric creatures and smiles. Back with the penguin team, "you've figured it out Private, good work" Skipper compliments, "yeah, they say the magnolia has been around for 140 million years" Kowalski describes, "that's when the Velociraptors and everything from the cretaceous to now were around" Maurice admired, Sheen flew in over the now repaired dinosaur exhibit where Private thought would suit them, "I like this place" Sheen complimented, "that's great" Rico expressed, "I like you all too" Elvis adds, "and we like you" Mort returned, and with that the raptors headed out into their new habitat, "you've got enough room in this zoo to build the biggest home in the world" Marlene cheers "aw yeah" Julien joins in, "Private" Ann says catching their attention, "you've found a place for the army of prehistoric creatures to live, thank you" she expressed, "well I had a lot of help" he states to the rest of his chums, Ann admires them all and replies "I'm glad to have met you all". "I'm glad too" Marlene replies with Rico nodding along, "so am I" Skipper joins with Kowalski joining in, "a pleasure" Maurice joins, Ann smiles at them, "we'll always be friends" Skipper finishes, "yes you're right, I trust in those words Skipper, I do now, and will forever more" and with that she jets away, causing everyone to bare the might of it, "take care of yourself Ann" Kowalski wishes on her, "maybe some day..." Marlene spoke, "... we'll meet again" Skipper finishes, Private nods and says "count on it", he then started watching the wilderness with the rest of them. The End Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom